


A Darker Shade of Love

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, dom!Dean, don't get fooled by the angsty beginning, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: MOC!Dean/Demon!Dean x Reader (they’re both here)Word Count: 6,203 (Whoops)Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: This was written for a ton of challenges. It’s a tad angsty at least at the beginning. SMUT towards the end, hella feisty evil reader. This is a very creepy love story. I made the lyrics myself for the song, “Whiskey and My Gun," so there might be some mistakes. This is a bit of a rewrite of the end of Season 9 and how Dean became Demon!Dean. Artistic liberties taken in how the Mark works. Lyrics are bolded; flashbacks and thoughts are in italics.@plaidstiel-wormstache 500 follower challenge with the prompt, Whiskey and My Gun- King Social@frickfracklesackles 1,000 followers with the prompts, feisty strangers to lovers,  “I don’t make love. I fuck hard.”@beckawinchester Becka’s Birthday Challenge- 14. “Hi, I’m (insert name) and I’m addicted to killing!”  and dark alley@thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s Challenge Tina Dico Nobody’s Man@d-s winchester 4k Celebration Bon Jovi Celebration Born to Be My Baby@one-shots-supernatural Kayla’s Birthday Challenge with the prompts, “ A well-read woman is a dangerous creature” and an old fashioned arcade.





	A Darker Shade of Love

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/160556939550/a-darker-shade-of-love)

 

_“Give up? You want to give up?” Sam yelled._

 

_Dean sighed heavily before speaking. “Cain and Abaddon are dead and Metatron is locked up. The big baddies are taken off the board. I’m tired Sam.” He pleaded with his little brother. Why couldn’t Sam just understand?_

 

_“What are you saying Dean?” Sam asked angrily. Of course behind the anger was fear that he understood all too well what Dean meant to do._

 

_“Why am I still fighting this?” Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders and holding his arms out. The Mark of Cain surging on his left arm._

 

_“Why are you still fighting the Mark? Jesus, Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Sam bellowed._

 

 

_Dean’s voice broke when he spoke, quite evident that he was crying before this argument. “You want me to keep fighting for you? Sam, come on. You should get out and have a family. Leave me and get the life you were meant to live.”_

 

 

_“Quit saying that Dean. I’m not leaving without you.”_

 

 

_“You can’t ask me to do this. I can’t hold this off any longer. Every day the pull gets stronger. I killed the Stein kid and others, Sam. There’s no saving me. I’ve woken up too many nights in a pool of blood not knowing where I am or who I just killed. I can’t survive this fight any longer Sam. I just want to give into whatever it is that the Mark wants to make me into. Dean stated matter-of-factly hoping that his brother would just let him go._

 

 

_“Dean, come on, you don’t really -.” Sam pleaded._

 

 

_“I mean it, Sam. I can’t hold this off anymore. It’s whispering things in my ear, it’s infecting me everyday and I can’t get away from it.”_

 

 

_“We can get Cas or we can trap Crowley; we can get help.”_

 

 

_“No Sam. You’re not risking your life for me again. I’m already lost. Let me go.”_

 

 

_Sam looked broken while Dean looked emotional, tears brimming in his eyes._

 

 

_“The more I fight, the louder the whispers are. I’m tired Sam. I’m choosing to submit now, rather than have it choose for me.”_

 

 

_“Dean come on -,” Sam pleaded again._

 

 

_Dean shook his head. His mind was made up. “No Sam, not this time. You can’t save me. Bye Sam.”_

 

 

Dean knocked out his brother, leaving him on the dirty kitchen floor unconscious. He closed his eyes as he felt the Mark surge. He was lost now and he knew it. He had to leave before the Mark made him do something to Sam. On the way out, Dean smashed his phone so that Sam couldn’t track him.

 

 

Dean got on the road and drove in silence, needing the silence to just be in the moment; not thinking about anything just trying desperately to clear his head but his mind kept going to Sam. To be specific, Sam’s lost face haunted him. His pleading eyes full of pain that his love for his brother wasn’t enough to stop him. That his big brother was giving up after all the battles they’ve been through.

 

 

But this wasn't about Sam. Dean wasn't here to live for his baby brother. He’d taken Sam into account all his life; done what was good for him at every turn, every sacrifice was all for Sam but now Dean just couldn’t do it. He wasn’t completely giving up; he was driving to a place that may be able to help him, his last resort. He didn’t tell Sam about it because he didn’t want to get his hopes up and this struggle was Dean’s, after all. Sam couldn’t help him; he would just add pressure on Dean to get better. If this worked, he could go home to Sam and apologize and they’d be a family again and if not, well then Dean would stay away.

 

 

Dean knew it was likely going to fail and he would prefer that Sam remember him as he was and not as the monster he could feel himself becoming. Sam could never understand how it felt to carry the mark and the kind of impulses and thoughts it brought.

 

 

Half way into the drive, his brain flooding him with memories of his baby brother. He could see all the fun times they had in Baby; the memories they shared here in crystal clarity, almost like he was reliving them. The devil was locked in a cage in hell from a toy solider hidden in the cigarette tray. That kind of love and devotion was what he was running from. Dean smiled a sad smile as he went through songs on Sam’s IPod until he found an angsty song that he felt fit the mood. He closed his eyes and listened to the words.

 

 

 

Dean kept playing the song on a loop. The singer seemed to be singing about him. Dean focused on the road ahead of him trying to see through the dark of the night. After a bit he arrived at his destination. He slowly pulled off the highway and parked outside a small white building that was nearly engulfed by the darkness of the night around it. The irony of the white building being the structure that held this particular meeting was not on lost on him. White usually symbolized purity but in this case, it was a refuge. He got out of the Impala hoping that one way or another this place would mean an end to his suffering, a place to rest his weary head either as a demon or as a human.

 

 

Dean walked into the facility hands in his pockets, eyes straight ahead as he barreled into the back room where the meeting was being held.

 

 

“Welcome friend, to Killers Anonymous. My name is Joel and I’m the group leader.”

 

 

Dean was never one for groups of people. _“I don’t belong here. These are killers. If they were monsters, I’d hunt them but I’m here. Is this a good idea? Can they really help?”_

 

 

“We meet once a week. This is a safe place where serial killers such as yourself can talk to like-minded individuals.” Joel didn’t miss the way Dean flinched at the word “serial killers.” His voice got softer almost like a parent talking to a child, “There is no judgment here. This is a place where we can deal with our addiction safely and help each other find a way back to humanity. You came just in time. We were going around the room introducing ourselves. Would you like to introduce yourself?”

 

 

 _“What a sales pitch. Here’s the hoping they can fix me. Made a trip here, might as well play along even if speaking in front of strangers was never my strong suit.”_ “Hi! I’m Dean and I’m addicted to killing. I can feel myself becoming a monster.”

 

 

“Welcome, Dean. It’s a big step coming here and admitting that you have a problem. That’s the first step.”

 

 

Dean resisted the urge to eye roll. _“Wow you’re a genius. Thanks - so helpful. What’s the fucking solution?”_ There were murmurs from the group.

 

 

“I know it seems impossible to go back to humanity, to join the world at large but it’s always possible. I’m married and my wife is expecting a child. I have a nine to five job. I’m living proof that it’s possible.”

 

 

 _“Wow. Selling me on the white picket fence. Bad sales pitch dude. Dean fucking Winchester doesn’t do white picket fences. Wonder if your wife knows you carve up people on the side. Is that more like a hobby?”_ There were murmurs from the group.

 

 

“This is an addiction like any other Dean. Some people are addicted to coffee, booze, drugs and for us, it’s killing. Some are addicted to the power that lies behind choosing who dies and who lives. Some call themselves vigilantes, some are products of a darker past and some crave the bloodlust. But, it’s an addiction like any other. I know it feels like it’s controlling you, like it’s stronger than you are but it’s not. The darker urges, the darker voices are not who you are. You are who you want to be. You choose, not it. Each session deals with a technique on how to work with it.”

 

 

 _“That’s a better sales pitch. Murder as an addiction. Yeah it is kinda like that. As far as I know of addictions. My brain shuts down and all I think and see is murder. If I restrain myself, I feel weak, and can barely function. I crave it and when I kill I feel invincible, horny even, and that’s what truly scares me. I like it and I shouldn’t. Clever group leader. I hope the technique works ‘cause I don’t think I can wait till next week to try the next one.”_ Dean sighed ready to try the activity when his thoughts changed drastically. _“These idiots could never fathom what I’ve been through. I saved this broken world so many fucking times. I actually thought the world owed me a save back but I don’t think so. They don’t know about the Mark. What’s so bad about giving in? I’m tired. I’ll feel good when I give in - why am I fighting?”_ And that was when you walked in.

 

 

You honestly thought you looked like a hot mess but judging by the hungry look that someone new was giving you, maybe you didn’t. His gorgeous green eyes were looking you over. There was a darkness surrounding him that was drawing you in. You noticed him immediately. You had gone to this group, twice before finding the members uninspiring to say the least. You noticed his strange tattoo that was glowing on his arm. It looked painful and rather insistent. You assumed that the evil impulses originated from that. It looked all kinds of mystical and scary.

 

 

“Hello Y/N. Good to see you again. Would you like to introduce yourself to our new members? This is Dean, by the way,” Joel offered.

 

 

Looking straight at the man called Dean, you spoke, “ Hi. I’m Y/N and I’m addicted to killing.” You looked him up and down, watching as his lips turned up into an award-winning smirk as he looked you up and down as well. You felt a pull towards him. You started to blush at the intense gaze he was giving you. He was definitely the real deal, not like the rest of these posers.

 

 

You lied to get in here. You had never really killed. You weren’t really addicted to killing more like addicted to men that killed, to the darkness inside them. The protection they offered, the adrenaline rush of the danger they provided and the crazy sex that went along with them. You never killed before and yes you knew it was horrible to use this group as a dating service but where else would you find a killer to be with? You had an addiction too. You were addicted to evil men and this green eyed man staring straight at you might be exactly what you’ve been looking for all along, your own dark fairytale ending.

 

 

 

“Today we’re going to try and think about the negative consequences. We made a journal last week to try and see what happens when we kill. What events or people give us the urge to kill. To control your urge, you have to be able to predict it, read the signs and know the triggers. We’ve all started to become aware of situations to avoid. Now let’s think about what we lose by killing. If the people we care about found out about what we do, what would happen?”

 

 

_“What would happen? Are you fucking shitting me? This is the answer? Fight because of your loved ones? How does that help me? This is way stronger than fucking positive thinking!”_

 

Dean was about to leave the group realizing that it wasn’t going to help him. Maybe it could help everyone else but he needed more help than a fucking cost analysis. You could see Dean’s frustration at what Joel said. Dean was the real deal and you didn’t want him to leave. You felt a real connection to him the moment you walked in. Not to mention he was all kind of sexy, tinged with a dangerous edge. You may never find another like him, at least not in this Podunk town. To make him stay, you would have to make things interesting. Time to put on a show.

 

 

Dean was grabbing his coat when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his attention back to you. He saw you spread your legs in a Sharon Stone like move. Unlike Sharon Stone, you didn’t go commando, instead you had on the prettiest black lace panties. Dean’s eyes slowly moved up from between your legs to look you in the eye. He quirked his eyebrow, silently asking you if you knew what you were starting. Your smirked back at him wiggling your eyebrows in response. You knew exactly what you were starting and boy, did you hope Dean would finish it.

 

 

To egg him on a bit more, you arched your back presenting your breasts to his lustful gaze. Then your hands ran up your body ending at your head as you tousled your hair.

 

 

You gave him your best bedroom eyes through the few strands of hair that fell over your eyes. You noticed his eyes slowly darken with lust. He looked you up and down in a rather predatory gaze. One that you had wished men you dated before had. It made you wet just sitting there.

 

Dean had come here hoping for salvation and found a temptress, you, instead. Maybe fate wanted him to stop fighting? Maybe you were the prize after all the years of helping people of doing good? What a weird cosmic prize that would be? He lived the first half of his life with his brother doing the right thing; why not spend the rest of his life doing the wrong thing with you? Or was this the Mark talking?

 

 

He knew that by continuing this line of nonverbal sexy communication, he would damning himself but he didn’t care. He only wanted you. Wanted you to usher him into being a demon. He officially had given up at this exact moment. And all he felt was calm, he finally made the choice. There was no hope in this group, so why bother fighting? He already said his goodbyes to Sam, already tied up his affairs. It was finally time to become the monster the Mark wanted and judging by the slight squirming you were doing in your seat caused by the heated gaze he was giving you, you wanted the exact same thing. You were the right girl for the right situation.

 

 

Dean’s hand slowly reached down to rub his cock through his jeans. His gaze shifted from you to the group at your side, checking that their interest was elsewhere. When he was sure it was, he smiled back at you. You and Dean had no interest in the group anymore; your sole interest was in each other. You licked your lips and smiled back before slowly lifting your first finger and licking the length of it before nibbling and sucking it into your mouth. Dean’s cock got impossibly hard against his jeans as he watched the show. His breathing quickened.

 

 

In one long stride, he was over to where you were, grabbing your arm forcibly and growling in your ear, “You want to play with the big bad wolf, baby girl?”

 

 

“Take me, Dean. Make me yours.”

 

 

Dean growled as he led you out of the meeting. Joel and the other members were saying something to you but you could care less what it was. You never wanted anyone more than you wanted him and you could tell he felt the same way.

 

 

The second you saw a black 67 Impala in front of you, Dean whirled you around so your back was against the cool metal door. His free hand went to your throat grabbing it before he placed his lips on your forcibly.

 

 

“You have no idea what you’re asking for. What kind of man I am,” Dean said half pleading you to heed his warning and half hoping you didn’t.

 

 

“Why don’t you show me?” you questioned playfully.

 

 

“I don’t make love. I fuck hard.” Dean growled.

 

 

You whimpered at that, rubbing your thighs together at the thought. Dean groaned as he moved his head to your neck, smelling you. “You’re playing with fire, baby girl,” he breathed out slowly and reverently. Not really a warning anymore, more like a statement as he desperately tried to hold himself back from ravishing you.

 

 

“You doth protest too much,” you replied. You moved your hand and started rubbing his cock. He felt thick and big. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside you. When you started talking to him again, your voice was more confident and needy. “Stop arguing and warning me and fuck me already,” you commanded. He quirked his eyebrow at that. Smiling you added, “Nice use of the Rolling Stones.”

 

 

Dean smirked. “Nice use of a Shakespeare quote.”

 

 

“A well-read woman is a dangerous creature.”

 

 

Dean’s smirk grew. You placed his hand under your skirt to palm your clit. You arched your back as he rubbed your clit through your panties, his mouth laying claim to your neck, creating a dark hickey at your collarbone.

 

 

“That’s right Dean…fucking mark me. I’m yours. All yours to fuck, and touch, and tease, and do whatever you want with.”

 

 

His hand remained on your clothed clit, “Why me?” He asked, his voice holding a strangely sinister tone to it.

 

 

“I like the danger and the villainy you represent.”

 

 

He chuckled darkly. Oh, he liked you quite a bit. “You’ll be the death of me, sweetheart.”

 

 

“Or will I awaken a side left dormant until now?”

 

 

Dean growled and nearly shoved you into the car speeding off away from the place that could have saved him. The whole drive, Dean kept his hand on your thigh, slowly reaching up your legs to dive into your panties. With one hand on the wheel and the other on your clit, he looked around for a good place for the two of you. He wasn’t planning on fucking you here in Baby. He wanted more room than that. His thumb pressed down hard on your clit while one of his long fingers slid into your warm pussy.

 

 

“All this for me sweetheart?”

 

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

 

“So fucking wet. You’re a bad little girl. Pretending to be a serial killer just to have my hot thick cock inside you. You went there looking for a man to feed your darker impulses. Fuck me! What a bad little girl. My bad little girl now.” He arched his finger inside you stroking your g-spot. “So fucking tight. Gotta work you open, precious.”

 

 

You arched your back moaning as he added another finger.

 

 

“Don’t come until I say so. You’re mine now and you will listen to me.” He commanded.

 

 

“Yes, sir,” you replied sighing, desperately needing him like this, controlling you.

 

 

He smirked at your reaction. “Good girl.” He added a third finger, scissoring them inside you, effectively stretching your walls. He curved them all so they hit your g-spot dead on. You were trembled and moaning, desperately fighting to not come. Your breathing was ragged, your eyes were closed, and your head was back against his leather seats trying to hold on.

 

 

“Please. Please. Dean, sir. I need to come.”

 

 

At that precise second, he drove right into an alleyway. He couldn’t wait anymore to sink his cock into your warm pussy.

 

 

“Then come,” he said while slowly turning his body all the way towards you, his eyes boring into yours. And just like that, you came. He smirked as he saw you arch your back, your hair falling onto the leather seats, your mouth open in an O and your hands grasping desperately to the bottom of your seat. Dean was entranced and turned on by watching you orgasm just from his fingers. He slowly slid his fingers out of your pussy and licked them, tasting you. You moaned at the sight. Dean’s eyes grew darker as he looked at you.

 

 

His hand slid around you to open the Impala door barking, “Get out and walk to the wall.” You obeyed immediately, running out and rushing to the wall. He was behind you in a second effortlessly turning you around so your ass was to his clothed cock. He grabbed your hair hard, his warm breath fanning over your neck. “You joined the group, why?” As he asked the question, he lifted up your skirt. He groaned at the sight of your ass in those black panties.

 

 

“I wanted to meet a real killer.”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

You moaned softly at the spank. “And what did you want me to do to you?”

 

 

“Fuck me.”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Y-y-yes, sir until I couldn’t walk. Until I collapsed completely satisfied.”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

“Where you fantasizing about me?”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

“What did you imagine me doing to you specifically?”

 

 

“I was imagining your lips on mine. Your hands on my body.”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

“And what were my hands doing?”

 

 

As you said each thing, Dean acted it out. “You were touching my nipples. Tweaking the buds until they were standing hard against the lace of my bra. You were kneading my breasts somewhere between rough and gentle. Then your hands reached down my body to press down on my clit while your fingers worked me through an orgasm.”

 

 

“Then what did you want to happen?”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

“Then you lifted up my skirt and thrust into me in one go.”

 

 

“You want that? You want me to fuck you right here in an alleyway? My dirty girl fucked by a killer in an alleyway? That what you want?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

“Make you mine? Make you come so hard, my name is only thing you remember?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

In one fell swoop he lifted up your skirt even higher; slowly sliding your panties down your legs. He took your hands and placed them on the wall to stabilize you Then he pushed your head forward. He took a moment to watch you like this. So needy for him. Willingly letting him not only fuck you here but let him position you. How trusting and pliant you were already for him.

 

 

Smirking, he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers to pool at his knees. He grabbed his cock in his hands and pumped it a few times while he stared at your ass. The Mark was surging on his arm as he thrust his cock inside you in one go. His hand wound into your hair forcing your head back.

 

 

He placed his hand on the wall by your head. He gave you a couple of seconds to adjust to how full you felt with him inside you. His cock wasn’t huge, but it was big and thick. It was quite the delicious stretch and it filled you up completely. He started thrusting into you fast and hard. The hand that was on the wall moved to rest in front of your head so you didn’t bump it on the wall with how hard he was thrusting into you. You both weren’t quiet, not caring if anyone saw or heard you. You were lost in the moment feeling Dean’s cock thrust in and out of you. You let out a litany of high-pitched moans while Dean growled and huffed.

 

 

“That’s right, fucking take my cock, all of it. You’re mine now,” he ground out as he bit down on your neck, making another dark hickey. The hand on your hair moved down to your neck as he squeezed it slightly before saying, “Fucking come now because I can’t hold on any longer.” And just like that you came hard saying his name over and again like a prayer. His hand loosened over your throat as you kept screaming out his name. Your orgasm kept going, ending only when he slipped out of you after he growled your name and came hard shooting warm cum inside you. He pressed his body against yours, pushing you into the wall.

 

 

“Fuck, baby girl. Never saw a woman come that hard. You are mine! I meant what I said. Not letting you go but I need you -.”

 

 

You whirled around moving in his arms to face him. “After that. I’m not going anywhere. You’re fucking sex on two legs. An amazing lover. But before I do whatever you need me to do to release the inner baddie, let’s say goodbye to our humanity by doing something I’m sure we both enjoyed as children.” You noted Dean’s confused look and smiled warmly at him placing your hand on his cheek. “Let’s go to the arcade and play some games. Relive happy childhood memories before we embark on a darker path and leave behind the people we once were.”

 

 

“You’re quite eloquent after sex.”

 

 

“You’re quite observant after sex.”

 

 

Dean smiled a genuine smile, carefully pulling down your skirt and fixing the both of you so you didn’t look like you just fucked in an alley.

 

 

He held open the car door for you and closed it behind you before he walked around to get in himself. You took out your IPhone to look up arcades in the area. You found one in seconds and you quickly gave Dean the directions. He sped off like a bullet. You grabbed onto the side of the car and yelled out happily, excited.

 

 

He felt happy and free with you. He knew he had made the right decision. He wasn’t giving up; he was giving another life a chance, a darker life with you as his mate.

 

 

Dean parked in front of the arcade.

 

 

“It’s closed.” He stated amusedly.

 

 

“Oh hush now. That shouldn’t be a problem for us. Now should it?” You said teasingly.

 

 

Dean smirked and jumped out of the car. You impressed him by breaking into the arcade yourself. He impressed you by figuring out how to turn the lights on. You in turn shut off the alarm. You didn’t want anyone crashing your party.

 

 

You played for hours reminiscing about your childhoods and the happy times you remembered. You even ran out to get some champagne to drink in between playing shooting games. Of course, the two of you would gravitate towards shooting games, working seamlessly as a team to win every game with minimal do-overs.

 

 

You laughed and were both carefree for once, totally in the moment. This was the perfect way to end the night. He broke into the gift shop and stole you the cutest stuffed bear anyone would ever want. You smiled at him and left there hand in hand, ready for whatever happened next.

 

 

You got back in the car and he put on, “Born to Be My Baby.”

 

 

“I’m usually only an AC/DC guy but my brother likes this song. I kinda stole the cassette from him. I thought the song would be fitting.”

 

 

“Perfect, my little thief.”

 

 

You couldn’t help but sing it with him. You were born to be his baby and he was born to be yours. He played it on repeat and the both of you just basked in the moment.

 

 

He knew that Sam would trace him with this car so to your surprise, he drove back to the meeting. The building was dark now and only your car was there in the parking lot.

 

 

“My brother will be looking for me. He won’t let us be happy. He’ll be trying to save me, fix me so let’s take your car.”

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” You questioned, hoping he would still say yes.

 

 

“I was sure the second my eyes met yours.” He slowly got out of the car knowing what this would mean. He could do this. He had to do this. This was the point of no return. There was no saving him. He tried everything. He couldn’t hold on any longer. He couldn’t go to back to Sam after fucking you and being so content with you. You were his and he could only have you if he gave in to his darker impulses and so he handed you a knife. “I know that you’ve never killed anyone but I need you to stab me through the heart with this. It’s a crazy thing to ask someone. Especially someone you just met. Now don’t go getting all teary eyed or worried. I’ll come back as a demon.”

 

 

You looked at him confused, “You’re crazier than I thought. What?!” You thought the “transformation” was a mental thing not a literal thing.

 

 

Dean placed your hands on the knife. “Trust me, baby. This is the way we can be together. I know you noticed my tattoo. It’s mystical. It keeps me alive, no matter what happens. Trust me. I can’t let you go and I can’t be with you like this.”

 

 

You know this sounded weird and anyone else would have run but you weren’t anyone else. You desperately wanted to be with him. You had never killed anyone but somehow you trusted him. You trusted him after only knowing him for a few hours. You were crazy just like the man in front of you.

 

 

That symbol was definitely mystical, so it could do what he said but it’s difficult stabbing someone all the same. You tried but you hands shook as you positioned it over his heart. He looked down at you with a sad smile, understanding your difficulty.

 

 

He placed his hands on top of yours as he pushed the knife into his heart. He gasped and so did you. You grabbed his waist as he slumped to the ground by your car. You kneeled beside him watching the light fade from his eyes. You waited there growing more nervous by the minute desperately hoping he would wake up like he promised.

 

 

After a few tense moments, he chuckled darkly sensing your worry. He slowly opened his eyes revealing his completely black eyes.

 

 

“Missed me baby?” He grabbed your hair, pulling you towards him as he crammed his lips onto yours. “Told you I was telling you the truth.”

 

 

You let out a huge sigh, relieved. He withdrew his lips from yours and looked you over. You smiled a huge smile, biting your lip at how hot this all was. “A fucking demon. A real demon!” “Power and evil in some hot package,” you thought to yourself.

 

 

He held his finger up. “Not just any demon. A Knight of Hell, baby.” He picked you up in his arms and carried you into your car.

 

 

“Where to, darling?”

 

 

“Anywhere but here?”

 

 

“Sounds perfect. Hold on, sweetheart.” And he snapped his fingers leaving the woman he was growing quite fond of behind, to leave Sam a quick note that read:

 

 

_Sam,_

 

_I can’t do this anymore. I can’t fight this. I’m sorry our last conversation ended with me having to knock you out but you can be a stubborn ass sometimes. It’s a family trait. Love you Sammy. Take care. And take care of Baby. The coordinates of where she is are on the bottom of the paper. Don’t look for me. I’m not coming back. There is no cure. I like the disease. Let me go._

 

_\- Dean_

 

 

The second he was back you asked him, “You can teleport?”

 

 

“Oh darling, there are a lot of things demons can do. I’m going to have so much fun showing you. For example demons can do this.” He snapped his fingers and instantly you were coming hard, screaming out his name. He smirked at you, whispering into your ear, “I’m going to enjoy this.” Pulling back to look in your eyes, he casually asked, “You like karaoke?”

 

 

You chuckled at the juxtaposition and the randomness of the question. “As long as I’m with you. I’ll go anywhere.”

 

 

“Good answer.”

 

 

You had no idea what was going to happen next but you finally found your soulmate, your evil counterpart and you couldn’t be happier. As your mother always said, “there’s someone for everyone.” And Dean Winchester was born for you.


End file.
